wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Jérémie Aumerle Canon
Jeremie Sebastian Aumerle, or commonly known as 'Liz' is a 120 year old, demon boy. He is a special type of demon called a Shadow Demon. He get's his nick-name of 'Liz' due to the anthropomorphic, lizard-like form that he takes on in his shadow form, though often he will introduce himself as Jeremie due to that being the only portion of his human life memory that he still retains. History Life Jeremie was born in France, June 13th 1884 to his parents Edgar Gautier Aumerle and GenevIeve Eloise Aumerle. He would be raised in France along with his sister Amelia, who was born 4 years after him. As a boy Jeremie found interest in creative persutes like music and quickly learned instruments like the piano and violin. and was skilled to the point that his parents were sure he would grow up to be a famous composer. In 1896, when he was twelve, his family packed up and moved to America. His father was a wealthy steel tycoon that wished to move to America to drum up more business. The Aumerle family built their new mansion in a growing city in the west coast called 'New Bridge'. Jeremie spent the next two years learning English, but he was not fond of the move, and it took him a long time to adjust. He eventually made friends with a farm girl, named Beatrice, who shared his interests in art, music and literature. As he got older, he started to have romantic feelings for her as well. However, around this same point in his life, he was being pressured more and more into being closer to the daughter of his father's business partner, Angelique. He was not interested in the idea, but out of fear of his parent's judgement, he decided to start dating her. He and Angelique were together for over a year, but despite her having feelings for him, they were not requited. Instead, during their time together, Jeremie secretly started seeing Beatrice as well. Eventually he was caught and Angelique wound up heart broken and vengeful. The afternoon after a heated argument about it between the two, Jeremie left to the mansion's balcony to cool down. When he notice his sister fall off her swing, he leaned over the edge to see if she was okay. Angelique, at a whim, took the opportunity to push him off. Jeremie fell to his death on the hard concrete of the patio. Afterlife Next thing he knew, he was in a black, empty void, reliving the last few moments before he died over and over again until someone brought him out of it, and introduced himself as the Earl of Shadows. He claimed he knew a way to give him a second chance at life and the powers to get his own revenge on his killer. He also convinced him he was a terrible person for what he did, who wouldn't have a chance in heaven, so his offer was his only option. In despair from his own death and in fear of other repercussions, he accepted, and was immediately turned into a shadow demon by the Earl, given the name Liz, and returned to Earth. However, the deal came with a few demands. One, that he not be allowed to contact his family, or former lover Beatrice, ever again. And two, that he show his undying loyalty to the Earl of Shadows. Upon returning however, it had seemed Angelique had already took her own life, stealing away his chance to get revenge. He went on to spend decades as a wanderer, now gifted with immortality, he never aged. in 1920 he got a job as a railroad worker, where he met a woman named Maggie Adkins, who started working on the railroad with her father after the loss of her mother and their home. The two grew close until it was demanded of Liz that he kill her in the name of the Earl. Not wanting to hurt someone so innocent, he refused and defected from the Shadow Legion, however, the Earl wound up killing her in the end. Later on, in the 30's due to his time traveling railroads, Liz settled down in New York.There, he held two jobs. One as a newsboy, and the other as an actual reporter. The was possible due to him mastering how to shape-shift into an adult version of himself. He went under two names and both worked in the journalism field. He kept the name Jeremie for his adult form, but in his younger form he went by the fake alias of 'Marshal Tate' where he convinced people he was an orphan. The reason he did this was due to how temporary his adult form was, and he needed an explanation for the younger version of himself. Around this time he got romantically involved with a young prostitute named Rosalie Serrano The two were an item for a few years, before a terrible argument ended in Rosalie being hit by a vehicle and dying. She was later brought back by the Earl of shadows as a way of taking revenge on Liz. He brain washed her and convinced her to kill him by shattering his soul heart. Went the time came, she attacked him, but in the end, despite being brainwashed, she could not kill him, and instead cracked his heart. The result of this distorted his soul and caused him to to have amnesia. It took years to piece together his memories from his afterlife, but he was never able to restore his memories of when he was alive. All he could remember was the name Jeremie. The War In the early 1980's Liz was at a low point in his afterlife. Believing that he would never get his memories back and that he'd be trapped as an immortal monstrosity for all eternity, he thought about destroying himself. However, a woman named Sarah Winter caught him before he could do so and convinced him that he did have a purpose. She then offered to recruit him in her fight against the Earl of Shadows, as he'd been terrorizing a magical realm called 'The Fantisme' for years now. He agreed and became a vital member of Sarah's army. The next 15 years were spent fighting the Earl's armies and protecting the Fantisme. While Liz had gained romantic feelings for Sarah, they were unrequited on her part as she decided to fall in love with, and then marry a fantisme-born human from her army. Near the end fighting, the circumstances turned grim as more and more of Sarah's team were being defeated in battle, until they became severely out numbered. Since this was around the same time Sarah had had a child with her husband, who heroically died for her and was also currently pregnant with twins, she retreated and called off the fight. She met with Liz for the last time, where she told him how it'd be better off with they parted ways so that she can keep her family safe on earth, and left him with her scarf to remember her by. Current For the next decade, Liz stayed on the other end of the country, minding his own business for the most part, until one day when he felt a familiar change in the atmosphere. He, like all the creatures who'd spent enough time around it's powerful magical aura, could sense the Goddess Blades being reactivated. Believing Sarah had taken up the fight again, he packed up and left for New Bridge. Upon arrival, he would discover that it was not Sarah who'd reactivated that blades, but her daughter. Personality Liz is a well mannered a sophisticated young man. He tends to be on the quiet side and not one to make new friends easily. He has a fondness for music and books, but tends to be a bit pretentious about his interests. When it comes to literature, his favorite story type has always been detective novels, which he tends to want to recreate in real life. He also tends to horde books, taking many of the books he picks up on his travels with him. Liz also has a bit of a snobbish, hot-headed nature to him. He get's frustrated easily at the antics of his 'less intelligent' friends. His default mood tends to be grumpy, and he's always complaining about something. He is more grumpy during the day, rather than at night, due to always feeling lethargic in the sunlight. Abilities Liz has a unique set of abilities due him being a special type of demonic being. Like all shadow demons, his body is made up of dark energy, which is weak to light, but strong in darkness. Liz can take many typically lethal hits due to his vital organs only existing for show and are not require to keep him alive. He also has the ability to heal himself, even from wounds as traumatic as a severed limb, as it just temporarily grows back in it's shadow form until it can heal. In his human form, most of the dark matter remains inside of him and takes the form of black blood that he has the ability to control, shape and use as a weapon. Typically he sticks to using his blood as a whip, or solidifying it into the shape of a scythe. Finally, he can completely shed his human form and turn into a complete shadow creature. His shadow form in particular takes the shape of a bipedal lizard, and he has a few abilities related to that, like the ability to move very fast and the ability to quickly scale surfaces. Appearance Liz's main features at first glance his white hair and red eyes. He also has naturally pale skin. These are all features that he gained after becoming a shadow demon, as in his life, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and peach skin, much like most of the members of the Aumerle family. Features that have remained constant is his young, boyish, and slightly feminine face, including almond eyes and a smooth jawline. He also has a small, feminine body type, the kind that would allow him to pass as a woman with ease. One thing that always changes is fashion. In order to blend in better, Liz takes on the current fashion of any particular decade. Currently, his outfit consists of a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans, black and white tennis shoes and a grey skull beanie. However, since being given Sarah's white scarf, he incorporates it in most of her current outfits, including even when he turns into a shadow creature, since it's a corporal object rather than non-corporal like most of his body and clothes. Trivia *Liz over the decades will occasionally change is outfit style to match that of the fashion of the time period. *Liz's favorite time period he's lived though besides his own is the 1920's-1940's, as shown by his adult outfit. *Liz was not born with his albinism. It was a side effect of his soul being changed into that of a demons. Hair and eye color changes are common, but complete albinism like LIz's seems to be just as rare as the real genetic condition. *Liz still hasn't gotten used to automobiles after all these years, as he still get's motion sick during car rides. Category:Tab Articles